battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom
Doom was a Featherweight robot built by Team Bad Bot that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a silver, and black, four-wheeled, invertible box shaped robot, that was equipped with a hinged wedge, but had no active weapon. Despite having a drivetrain that would occasionally stop working on one side, Doom did well in the competition, becoming runner-up, and even defeating the eventual champion by knockout the first time the two met. After the NPC Charity Open, Doom would compete at the ComBots hosted 2004 RFL Nationals, however it had far less success there, winning only one fight, after which it was sold to Team LNW and competed twice as Nearly Normal with not much success. Robot History NPC Charity Open The Featherweight class of the NPC Charity Open was quite strange for a BattleBots event, as it was the only time in history that a BattleBots weight class has been run in a round robin format. This was necessary because despite 11 robots registering, only 6 wound up actually competing, Dooms first opponent in the round robin was Morpheus. This was a rather dull match with both robots bumping into each other, neither gaining any ground. Eventually after several more near misses, and bumps Doom got under Morpheus, and shoved it under the Pulverizer. Which came down on it, and immobilized it in one shot, Morpheus was then counted out, giving Doom the win by knockout. Doom's next opponent in the round robin was Totally Offensive. This fight started with Doom slamming into Totally Offensive, causing it to gyrodance. Totally Offensive recovered, and delivered a blow to Doom's wedge before positioning itself for another hit. Totally Offensive then struck Doom again, causing serious damage to its armor, and immobilizing it, as a result of this Doom tapped out, losing by KO in just 33 seconds. Doom next faced Totally Offensive's teammate, Totally Manipulative. This fight started with Doom rushing out of its square, and hitting an uneven floor seam with its hinged wedge. This popped it into the air, Doom recovered, and attempted to ram Totally Manipulative but just wound up ramming itself into the wall instead. Doom then got away from the wall before shunting Totally Manipulative twice, and following it up with a ram attack that flipped Totally Manipulative. Totally Manipulative self righted, but upon doing so it had become clear that the ram had done internal damage to both robots, as neither was now moving in a straight line. The robots then hobbled around the arena trying to launch an attack on the other, before Doom managed to scuttle its way to the arena wall, and get its wedge stuck there. Once Doom was freed, both machines continued limping around the arena trying to bump into each other, this continued until 20 seconds were left on the clock. At that point Totally Manipulative managed to get its first, and only lift in on Doom before it broke down completely. However Totally Manipulative could not be counted out, as there were less than 10 seconds left on the clock at this point, and the fight went to the judges, who went for Doom. Doom's next opponent in the round robin was Puddle Jumper. This fight started with Puddle Jumper reversing into the wall, and flipping itself before spinning up, and flipping itself again as it spun. While this was happening Doom attempted to ram Puddle Jumper and missed as a result of Puddle Jumper flipping itself. This caused Doom to misjudge the angle of attack, and wedge itself under the pulverizer, where it got stuck, resulting in the match being paused to free Doom. Once the match resumed, Puddle Jumper spun up again, as Doom slowly inched towards it, and Puddle Jumper landed a blow on the side of Doom. Following this Doom rammed Puddle Jumper into the wall before Puddle Jumper, promptly got under Doom, and attempted to do the same. Puddle Jumper then spun back up, before Doom rammed it two more times, the first ram did nothing. However the second ram by Doom put Puddle Jumper on its side where it was counted out. This win put Doom in the finals, where it faced Morpheus again. This fight started with both bots charging at the other, Morpheus however got the upper hand, and got under Doom, nearly slamming it into the arena wall. However Doom got away at the last second, and slammed into the front of Morpheus before getting under it, and attempting to push it. Unfortunatly for Doom, Morpheus slipped off its wedge, as Doom seemed to be having drive problems again. This allowed Morpheus to slam into Doom several times before taking it to the wall once more. Unfortunatly for Morpheus, Doom once again slipped off of Morpheus's wedge at the last second, causing Morpheus to slam itself into the wall. Once both bots got away from the wall, both bots positioned before Morpheus charged at Doom, but rode up its wedge. As Doom was now underneath Morpheus, it attempted to slam it into the arena wall, but it encountered a uneven floor seam halfway across the arena, and the force from the impact caused Morpheus to slip off of its wedge. Morpheus took advantage of this, and rammed Doom's wedge under the arena walls where it got stuck. Morpheus then freed Doom, which got away, and started moving very slowly for a few seconds, before getting a burst of speed. Doom used this burst to slam into Morpheus, which slammed into Doom once more as the clock ticked down. Morpheus won the resulting judges decision, meaning that Doom was declared the Featherweight runner-up of the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Featherweight Runner-ups Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots from California